


The Adventure of the Girl and The Problem

by Thed0m1n80r (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thed0m1n80r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 year old Sophia Langley has ran away from her tormenting home and is on her way to London, what she shall do then she doesn't know.<br/>unbeknownst to her, a young boy, child of Sherlock Holmes is also in London, and as both their paths become one a out of this world problem with epic proportions, that even earths greatest genius cant solve, comes down to the impulses of a girl and a boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_mordred_whochester_holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_mordred_whochester_holmes/gifts).



And suddenly, the silence was broken as the Tawny owl called. the night was cloudy and starless, the soft wind blowing through the trees. it was November, so the air was chilly, and aside from the call the only sound was the eiree whispering of the trees as they wavered in the wind. In front if the dark woods there was a small close, with tidy houses and well kept lawns. and in one of these, the back door was rattling furiously as Sophia Langley attempted to unlock it in the pitch black of the kitchen.

"Bugger!" she exclaimed as she dropped the key, and with a short rustling as her coat rubbed against the rucksack on her shoulders she rose smiling vividly as she held the key. Then she plunged it in the lock, and with a hopefully violent twist to the right there was a short click , and she almost laughed, but then she remembered the danger she was in and the need to be quiet , and she stopped herself. she placed her hand upon the cold plastic handle, and turned around to take a last look at the place, wondering if she would miss it. "As if!" she whispered to herself with a dry chuckle, and with her usual adventurous grin upon her face she turned the handle and rushed out into the darkness, her heart beating wildly against her chest and she closed the door behind her, looked up and a laughed aloud.

She stopped laughing almost instantly. she wasn't safe after all. the owl hooted again, and Sophia looked sharply up at the trees and after locating the owl she slowly lowered her head, and doing the one thing that came naturally to her, she thought. she realized she would have to walk the mile odd route to the the Littlehampton train station, and keep quiet. she looked behind her to the woods, and after hitching up her rucksack she climbed over her back fence and jogged slowly into the depths of the trees.

About five minutes later she poked her head out of the trees on the opposite side of the woods and saw the main road. 

"Brillaint!" she thought, she had not actually gone throught the woods before, and had been working mainly in guesswork. she looked left and right, and with a crouching motion she darted across the main road and began walking  up the long path towards the station. 

When she walked in, the first thing that hit her was the harsh electric light. Littlehampton station was your average Town station, the green and yellow of sourthern rail. at 12:40 at night the ticket office was closed and the toilets and waiting room were locked, so the only people to wonder why a 15 year old girl dressed for travelling was catching a train near 1 o'clock in the morning would be whoever played back the CCTV the next day. Sophia sailed through the open ticket barriers, and on platform two she saw the 12:46 to to london victoria with vivid releif. she was only six minutes until complete escape. she pressed the button, and witch a hydrolic hiss the doors moved apart and she climbed on. she found herself, unsurprisingly, in a empty coach, and she sat in a six seat booth. she rustled in her bag and took out her confiscated ipod, and began to play a song (Carry on my wayward son). she closed her eyes as the train moved, and for the first time felt safe as she picked up speed. little did she know, more danger, peril and adventure awaited her as she sped towards englands capital city, London.


	2. FLASH

FLASH-she saw a dark alleyway, and a dark-haired tall boy, flashing her a grin. 

"the names David"

FLASH-the scene changes, she is in a apartment, as a small man with a lined face frowns at her

FLASH-There is a explosion and with thrilling clarity there is a mans laughter, the same irish tinge she had heard from the last month, and then the premontion ended.


	3. A Child

8 years before, at the age of 7 was when the premontions began.

It was a summery Tuesday, In St.Catherines primary school and little bushy haired Sophia was sitting cross-legged next to the radiator, and was driftingoff as a teacher dummed down something she unsurprisingly allready knew (the facts of the great fire of London). she felt her head tilt slightly and she slipped into a calm stupor of which she had never entered before and with stunning clarity she saw her teacher in a car. she was standing in the road and she turned watching as in slow motion the car crashed in a huge churning fireball as it crunched into an oil tanker. 

Suddenly, she woke up, and screaming she was pointing at the teacher, and as she was lifted and taken from the room by the classroom assistant amidst the madness of the classroom. she was aware of two things. She was yelling "Don't drive tonight" repeatedly, and the second was that she had wet her skirt.

when she got home in a "Traumatic fit" as the teachers put it, she had been locked in her room by her extremely catholic parents and spent the night "In prayer".

The next day, she entered school to find all the other children avoiding her as she had a force field surrounding her. as she sat in assembly, she soon found out why, her teacher had been killed in a "Driving accident". from that moment on our rosy cheeked Sophia's life went downhill.

she had first been subject to a exorcism from her parents, a ordeal which truly shook her. she was moved schools, and began again, in a new life. however, this one was much stricter. the only time she left the house was to travel to and from school, and she was forced to "pray for her sins" on a multiple basis. all would be sad for young sophia, if it weren't for her admirable asset of one extraordinary brain. at the age of six she had suffered a blow to her head (tripping on a paving stone in her garden) and after stichting from the doctor they asked her to take a IQ test, to see if there was any long lasting damage. she scored 189, a score  never before seen for someone so young. Sophia was a certified genius, and accepted into mensa by default, but her parents refused to send her to private school, saying that she must try to be as natrual as possible, so God may save her from "the blasphemy of science". a year later, and poor confined Sophia began to turn to her formidable brain power to the one most interesting factor of her life. people. all were different, and the way they acted and simple details showed their intermost lives, Sophia found. a hair could tell of an affair( she had discovered what an affair was from a encyclopedia her parents soon burned), the mental or social state of a person and activities past, present and possible future. 

so from 7-8 Sophia began to learn to deduce, and this was greatly helped by her recurring premonitions, as she began to call the events that usually ahppened in her sleep once a month, depicting  events that would on occasion appear on the news after it occured. Sophia didn't attempt to try and save anyone from the future event, as if her parents even suspected one had happened she would be locked in her room for deep prayer. sometimes, if she concentrated she got a flash of a life from someone, so this helped her proceeding interest in deduction. However, at the age of ten she broke down in public (her parents were taking her to church) after seeing a lady that appeared have a whirlwind flying around her head that made sophia feel intense vertigo. After she had been removed from the area and forced to repent in her room she found out that the lady had fallen from the top story of a clock of flats, and had rushed down through the air so fast it blew at her face extremely hard. it was from this moment, that Sophia decided the glimpses into the future were highly unpleasant. She also moved house again to somewhere else in London, which led to more humans to deduce, but strictly from her flat window, 4 storeys up. her parents sent her to a catholic school, from ages 4-18 for girls only, and the 10 year old Sophia was wondering why someone with such mental prowess as her should follow such mundane instructions and orders. So as a consequence would commonly escape her flat(with many clever escapades that her parents didn't notice) and would meet some new friends, no matter how unintelligent they may be, but would more importantly meet her first boyfriend at 13. 

This was an entirely new and welcome experience for the life-virgin, and she spent a happy 3 weeks until her father saw her kissing in public, and tried to it her in full view of strangers. if it weren't for self taught self-defence Sophia would've been severly hurt, but the scenarioended with her father on the floor and her running away for the first time. she lasted two hours before the police caught the "crazed girl who assulted a middle-aged man" and she spent a uncomfortable night in a cell before her parents collected her, "taught her a lesson" and moved house back to littlehampton. this was the first of many escape attempts, which by 15 had evolved to looking for the mysterious Sherlock Holmes (from her bedroom with bars on the windows) she had heard of, in search of the only man who could probably know why she had premontions. This was until this cold November night when she finally made it out.


End file.
